All I want for Christmas!
by Mini Mashin
Summary: It's a Hiei/Kag,no likey,no ready!Just a Christmas Epilogue for my ch.6 oneshot in my oneshot collection.Please read that first!


**Mashin:** It's just a little one-shot for Christmas, with practically no plot at all. I've been going through my You tube account to see if I can find any songs that would fit this story, and I found one. I just wasted 2 minutes of my life.

This is a epilogue to the Hiei/Kagome one-shot in my story collection. So please read that first to get this. Okay?

* * *

**Title: **All I want for Christmas is You…

**Pairing:** Hiei and Kagome, continued.

**Summary:** Christmas is a time for celebrating, or merely being content with friends and family. Do not forget the true meaning of Christmas, and the true meaning of love and comfort.

**Song: **None.

**Notes:** Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

Pale and shaking hand wrapped itself into the scarf that hid half of her face from the cold, prickly air surrounding her and everyone running to the safety of their homes. Her breath came out in ragged puffs as her legs felt like they were on fire, her feet leaving marks in the once-perfect snow. Her eyes stared right in front of her, as her other hand tightly gripped a wrapped package so it wouldn't fall. Her deep red cloak was unbuttoned and blowing in the wind with the speed she was running at. Her hair mixed with the pure snowflakes falling from the heavens as her already quick pace quickened.

Kagome brushed snowflakes out of her eye's path as she looked up for a second. The snow seemed never ending, falling everywhere and making a winter scene around the park. Holding onto the parcel even harder, she took a left at the crossroad, heading for a temple hidden by trees and the only entrance good for Humans was the long stairway leading up to the entrance.

Sighing, she raced up the steps. She was late as it was, and she didn't want to be later.

* * *

Ruby eyes glanced at everyone in the room as he watched the detective have some beer and the fox chat with ferry girl. His sister was in the kitchen with Keiko, both of them making food while Koenma chatted with Shizune about Kuwabara's new paycheck. Said man was playing with the kittens from the fire cat Kirara, and said nekomata was napping on Touya's chest with her new kits, while Jin was flying around helping Yusuke up whenever he fell from being drunk.

Sighing, he opened the window and wondered whether he should stay in the room with a drunken detective or go outside for some trees. He sided with the trees and jumped out the window, landing on a nearby branch and leaving the safety of that tree for another tree a few meters away.

Slouching in the tree's branches, he tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword as liquid collected on the edges of his eyelashes, and fell to the ground with a 'tink'. Realizing what he was crying, he furiously wiped at his eyes, and gave up after about 2 minutes. The tears just continued to come, and he couldn't stop them, because he wanted them to fall.

* * *

"_Kurama, what is 'Christmas'?"_

_Kurama looked up from his present wrapping as Hiei sat on the bed, a curious glint in his eyes._

"_Why do you ask Hiei?"_

"_All you ningens have been talking about it for months, talking about Christmas presents and that. What is it?"_

_Sighing, he got up from his position on the floor, his hands landing on his knees as he got up. Brushing the dust off, he put the scissors away and finished up with the taping as he put the tape away. _

"_Well Hiei, everyone has different views on Christmas. I guess it just depends on who you are. For some, it's about getting presents. And yes Hiei, people do give presents on Christmas. Some put them under a decorated evergreen and call that a Christmas tree. If you are Christian, it's about celebrating your God's birth._

"_But for some, it's merely about basking in the comfort and safety of friends and family. It might just be about being thankful that your family is alive, your friends are safe. It all depends on who you are."_

_Satisfied with the answer, Hiei nodded and got off the bed, letting Kurama sit on it to. "So who are the gifts for?"_

_Kurama paused for a second and counted the presents. "There's two in one combined for Yusuke-san and Keiko-chan, one for Kuwabara and his sister, one for Koenma-sama and Botan-chan, one for you, one for Genkai-san and Yukina-chan, one for Mother, and one for Kagome-chan."_

_Hearing Hiei's growl, Kurama laughed. "As a friend. It's not a courting gift. Kagome-chan will tell you that."_

_Content with the information that Kurama wouldn't try to seduce his girlfriend, Hiei nodded and left in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_

Hiei remembered that time. It was the year before Kagome had died. Again, tears fell from his eyes as he thought of the face of the one he loved. The one dead. Dammit, here he was with self-pity again.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, his head lulled to the side as he fell asleep, one hand protectively on his sword.

_This Christmas, I'll have no one to be with…There'll be no Kagome-chan…_

* * *

Smiling as someone knocked on the door, Koenma and Botan hid a smile from everyone else as Kuwabara went to open the door. Giving a knowing look to Botan and Genkai, his eyes went back to watching the group's reaction as the once-deceased girl glomped Kuwabara like there was no tomorrow.

"Kuwabara-san! Man, it's been too long!"

Kuwabara was just standing there stunned as his cousin who was once in the ground was hugging him. He hugged her back. She was warm and smooth, not like an undead. He heard a heartbeat and felt a pulse. She was alive. He felt his own pulse and pinched himself. Nope, he wasn't dreaming.

Shoving Kuwabara aside, Shizune embraced Kagome into a giant hug as Kagome grabbed onto the arms latched onto her neck. "Shizune-chan…air…need to live…."

Blushing slightly, Shizune let go of Kagome's neck as she fell to the floor massaging her neck. "Man, if it weren't for the fact that you're family, I would have thought that you were trying to kill me again."

"But-but-" Was Kuwabara's smart answer.

"Kagome-chan! You're alive!" A drunk Yusuke got up and hugged her, keeping his hands to himself like Miroku should have.

"Nice to see you too Yusuke-san. Now please get off me, I can smell that you're drunk."

Nodding, Yusuke let go, only for Kagome to be glomped by both Keiko and Yukina.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Guys, let go please. I'm not going to be alive after all these hugs…."

Blushing, Keiko and Yukina let go. Yukina was brushing at her eyes. "We thought…He thought…"

"That I was dead? Yeah, so did I. My soul got stuck in Renkai because of files that **some** Demi-God lost. But I have Koenma-sama to thank. If he hadn't lost the files, they wouldn't have been able to revive me because my soul would be where they couldn't get it!"

Everyone looked at Koenma and Botan as they nervously laughed. "Yeah…I got a 'request'-"

"More like threat." Botan muttered under her breath.

"-For me to revive Kagome-san here, and I did!"

Everyone looked at Koenma, and then went back to Kagome.

"By the way! Here's your presents everyone!"

Handing little boxes with necklaces -each one different-, she stopped at Kurama and gave him his necklace.

"Who gets that last one, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked, pointing to a slightly smaller box more decorated.

"That's a secret!"

* * *

Hiei woke to the sound of someone poking his head. Slowly opening one eye, he fell out of the tree at the sight of who was beside him.

His dear sweet girlfriend; smiling at him like she had never died.

Rubbing his head at the torture from the branches it just went through, Hiei looked up to see Kagome giggling from above him, one hand covering her mouth and one hand around a small box in a bow.

"Hiei-chan, tree-lover as usual…"

Playfully growling, he jumped back into the tree and sniffed her. She smelled alive. "How?"

"Koenma-sama decided to bring me to life after your 'talk' with him."

"You heard?"

"I was in the next room over waiting to be judged. How could I not hear my living boyfriend yelling at a demi-god to 'Bring me to life or I'll make you wish that Gods could die and be castrated.' And other things that need to be censored, most of them involving Botan-chan. And they were very original, might I add."

Hiei was so happy, he was embracing Kagome in less than a second and crying into the crook on her shoulder. "Oh God…I thought…We thought…You were gone for good…."

Kagome smiled a soft smile as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm back, and I'm back for good…Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere soon…."

Hiei's tears of joy fell down on the ground under them, the gems slightly lighter than his usual gems.

These gems held pink in the center.

* * *

Kurama sighed at the sight his teammate and his girlfriend made as he turned around and joined in the festivities of the Christmas party they were holding. Everyone had finished unwrapping their presents, and right now, Kurama was holding the fox necklace Kagome had gotten him from a vault in Renkai. Even 3 years from his robbery, their security still hadn't been upgraded.

_-Ah, it seems like Kagome-chan has grown up…I can still remember when we all first met her…Attacked by a demon, and Hiei had saved her from the last one…And we all made quick friends with her…Ah the good ol' days…-_

_**-Youko, you're making it sound as if you're as old as the God tree in her shrine.-**_

_-I might as well be little one, I might as well be.-_

Sighing, Kurama cut the link as he helped a drunk Chuu get up from the floor and into a chair. Looking around, he noticed everyone drinking or at least picking up a beer bottle.

Shrugging, he opened a bottle and downed the contents. Hey, it wouldn't hurt. Except for the hangover. That would suck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome and Hiei were currently snuggling up in a tree, with Kagome in Hiei's lap and Hiei now asleep. Eyes drooping, Kagome softly smiled as she let her eyes fall, certain that she was safe in her boyfriend's arms. Hiei was wearing the Ice dragon necklace she had hand made, and she had gotten the best reward: a kiss...Well, it was the best reward for someone who hadn't seen her boyfriend in about 6 months._Guess this Christmas won't be so lonely anymore…_

* * *

It was the day after Christmas, and everyone except Kagome, Hiei and Genkai were having a horrible and troublesome hangover. That hurt like hell. And this left Kagome, Hiei, and Genkai to clean up.

Picking up 2 more beer cans, Kagome scrunched her nose at the smell. "How the hell did Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Kurama, and Yusuke deal with this smell?!"

"Most likely because they were drunk at the time." Hiei replied after shoving Shizune onto a futon. Currently, the main room was littered in futons and blankets as Hiei and Genkai took everyone there, while Kagome helped clean up.

"But still! This could wake people from the dead!"

"It didn't wake you up, now did it?"

"That's because nobody drinks beer at a cemetery Hiei."

Genkai sighed as she dumped Yusuke onto a futon. "We need to tell them to get more excersize, they're heavy!"

"Agreed."

Kagome smiled as she finished up with the cleaning. "So that's about…58 beer cans and 89 beer bottles…Man, they drink a lot."

Genkai shivered as it turned cold and the wind blew around more. "And we should never get any of the elemental demons near beer again. Their powers are acting up, and it feels like a freezer in here, not to mention all my plants are out of control." She then pointed to a house plant moving around and eating the icicles from the ceiling.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but I think they have the right to party this week. New Year's is coming up, let them have some fun before coming back to reality."

Hiei and Genkai nodded. "And after that, it's another year of destruction, missions, romance and…"

Genkai turned around to see Hiei and Kagome asleep beside each other on a futon. "…Never mind."

Smiling, she walked out of the room for some sleep in her own futon. "Yup. Romance in the air…"

* * *

**Mashin:** Merry Christmas! I actually finished this at 12AM, Christmas morning, if you must know! It's true!

Anyways, it's just an epilogue for Chapter 6, the HieiKagome one. Please read that one first.

Merry Christmas everyone!

-Mashin


End file.
